


Oh Deer

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Multi, fawn boys, human seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Jake finally ventures out beyond his backyard, but what he finds isn't what he expects, discovering a different kind of enticing adventure.





	Oh Deer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMockingCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/gifts).



Two fawns sit in the soft grass, lazing about under the shade of canopied trees. Gentle breezes sift through the air making leaves and brush sway in small rustles, whispers of the woods. One fawn rests his head upon the others lap, enjoying and humming as fingers brush through his smooth blond hair and rub the soft velvet of his antlers.

“Do you think he's actually going to do it someday?” he asks.

“He certainly seems to hype himself up for it a lot,” the other snickers.

“I hope he does, I'd like to play with him.”

“What, am I not enough for you?”

“Didn't say that. Besides, I know you want him as much as I do.”

“Perhaps.”

“Let's just go over there to him, we’re not far from his home anyway.”

“No, we need to have the home advantage, don’t want to risk us being somewhere so unfamiliar with a human. Besides, his home smells weird and there's no trees over there.”

“Yeah alright. If he ever ventures this far, we’ll make our move.”

The one being pet giggles as the other leans down to press a kiss on his lips, “Deal.”

-*-

Jake’s favorite game to play is the ‘yes but-’ game. Yes he’d like to adventure off into the woods but there are strange noises, but he forgot his water bottle, but he doesn’t have a map, but he saw something move, but-- There’s always one reason or another that he just never goes further than his own backyard. He knows there are animals and creatures beyond the border of bush surrounding his yard, he knows there are places to explore and adventures to be had. But there’s always something that tells him he shouldn’t go in, something that holds him back.

But not today, oh no, today’s the day he’s finally going to do it. He’s finally going to go into the woods today and have himself a grand adventure. Jake’s backpack is all packed full with a few snacks, water, a map, gun, knife, everything an adventurer would need to set out into the woods. He stands now in the backyard, hands on his hips, chest puffed out, and looking into the forest. This is it, he’s finally going to do it. And he walks on in.

Jake steps over the bushes and shade encompasses him as he makes his way into the woods. The further he gets, the longer the grass grows going from his ankles all the way up his shins. He crosses through thick branches of trees and thriving bushels of foliage, grinning the whole way, excitement and pride flaring in his chest. He’s finally done it, he’s actually in the woods. He’s a real adventurer now. 

And then something moves. 

Jake freezes in place, narrowing his eyes and looking through the thicket to where he saw something move on his right. Couldn’t be a trick of the light, could it? Well, what would an adventurer do? They’d charge on ahead to discover what it could be! So that’s just what he does. Jake changes his course, turning to the right and moving a little more slower, more cautiously to the movement. 

A few more yards and suddenly he finds himself in a small clearing, just a patch of grass surrounded by trucks and bushes, soothingly covered in the shade. It looks quite peaceful, and to be honest it seems like it would be a good place for a nap or a picnic. 

“Well look who decided to show up.”

Jake whips his head around to find the voice. Are there other people here? He thought he was alone here but apparently not when he sees-- well, he’s not quite sure how to describe it. It seems to be some guy with spiky blonde hair and… antlers. He has antlers and floppy ears along with fuzzy legs that bend in a way that’s not human with cloven hooves on the ends. The deer man even has a little tail and.. Oh my, no clothes. Though somehow nothing of “interest” seems to be showing. 

“Who-what, my good sir who might you be?” Jake stammers out, looking to the deer man in shock. Normally deer are for hunting! But not people, Jake cannot simply hunt a person. Is this deer person a deer or person? He’s not quite sure what to do. 

“I’m Dirk,” the deer man, Dirk, says with a smirk and a snicker, “And that’s Dave.” 

Jake jumps as he feels something brush along his shoulder, turning his head over to see another deer man slipping past him which he can only presume is this “Dave” as he walks on over towards Dirk. Dave has smoother blond hair though similar deer-like features. 

“I-I see. Well it is certainly nice to meet you Dirk and Dave. I’m Jake. Tell me, what exactly are you?” Jake asks nervously, taking a step back. Deer are prey, but people are predators. Should he be afraid and run? Or perhaps hunt these two, though they seem to have the higher ground and the advantage in this situation. 

Dirk and Dave look to each other with a smirk before splitting off, sauntering over to either side of Jake, all but surrounding him with their own quiet laughs and sensual half lidded eyes. “What are we?” Dirk asks. 

“Hungry,” Dave purrs as he approaches Jake’s side, a hand sliding up across his gooseflesh arm up to his shoulders and across his back. 

Jake is frozen solid still, quite unnerved from the two alluring fauna because he will admit, there’s something about them that is rather… enticing. “I see, well, I most assuredly will tell you that humans don’t make for a good meal. So if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to take my leave if you would be so kind,” he swallows a lump in his throat attempting to back away only to be stopped by a body behind him which he can only assume is Dirk. 

Dirk chuckles in his ear as he lets his hands glide around the humans waist towards his front, fondling his chest and abdomen, “Oh we’re not that kind of hungry,” he reassures, giving a pointed look to Dave who comes around the front of Jake. Dave bites his lip and bats his pretty red eyes at Jake who blushes to an almost startling similarity of red. He drags his hands from Jake’s shoulders down the lengths of his arms down to his hands, gently guiding them around Dave’s own body and to cup the soft fur of his rather round rear. 

“You see, Jake, we’d just like to play,” Dave flicks his tail and his ears droop as a blush flushes across his own freckled feature, making Dirk snicker as he presses his lips against Jake’s jaw. “Dave’s been looking forward to this, you know. We’ve been watching you all this time, and I must say you’re quite the adventurer,” Dirk says low in his throat. 

As much as Jake would like to say that he’s not quite interested in fawn boys and would much prefer the blue beauties of the Na’vi, the tent in his pants along with the way his heart races says otherwise. He would be remiss not to say that they’re quite handsome, Dirk and Dave, with the curves of their bodies and astonishingly expressive eyes. Their little tails and ears, and their antlers which still have yet to grow into their full racks of a fully grown buck. Most likely almost done with their teenage years like Jake. 

The compliment deepens Jake’s flush, along with the kiss and the feel of Dirk’s groping. Jake finds it hard to resist his own groping with his hands on such plush and soft flesh as he gives Dave’s ass a light squeeze, causing the fawn to giggle and lean in and press a kiss to the other side of Jake’s jaw from Dirk. “I-I suppose who am I to resist the playful nature of you two? I will admit that creatures such as yourselves are fairly attractive and I find myself… tempted.” Jake stammers out. 

This only serves to garner a warm heat coiling inside Dirk as he hums and noses along Jake’s cheek, “Does this mean you’d like to play with us?” he asks, a hand wandering over towards the bulge of Jake’s crotch giving a soft palming. 

“Yes,” Jake breathes out and tries to relax himself in the hold of the two fawns, embracing the sweet touches and breathing a shuddery breath. It’s not common for adventurers to find themselves in this sort of situation, but how can he find it within himself to dislike such a wonderful seduction.

Dirk gives a pointed look to Dave from over Jake’s shoulder, and Dave nods as he slowly drags his hands down Jake’s front as he drops to his knees in front of the human. Dave looks up at Jake with his bright eyes as he fumbles with the strange intricacies of the humans pants with buttons and zippers, trying to free what must be a bulge aching to be unsheathed from the clothing. All the while Dirk places soft suckling kisses up and down Jake’s throat, feeling his racing heart and thick swallows of arousal. 

Once Jake’s thick cock is freed from the confines of his shorts, Dave wastes no time to wrap his lips around the member. He watches Jake and Dirk as he feels the weight of the cock on his tongue, eagerly sucking and lapping at it as he takes it down into his throat. Jake lets out keening moans and reaches down to gently place his hands on Dave’s hair, fingers grazing and lightly touching those gorgeous flopping ears. 

Jake has never had a blowjob before let alone experiences with another person face to face, so he’s a bit overwhelmed to have two partners now making him feel so good. His skin is hot and each touch feels like live-wire on his nerves though it’s blissful and all encompassing in its pleasure. Dave sucking his cock so sweetly and Dirk kissing him so softly makes him crumble and let go, breathing hot and heavily and allowing himself to indulge in the exotic sensations. 

With Dave’s enthusiasm, it doesn’t take much longer for him to milk Jake’s cock to fruition, causing the human to cry out and shudder. His hips twitch and his body tenses as his cock pumps and throbs down Dave’s throat who eagerly drinks it all in. Jake’s in a bit of a daze after, his eyes blinking slowly and his legs weakly tingling after all of that. But he soon finds himself wrapped around in both of the fawns arms as they press gentle kisses across his cheek, lips, and nose. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Dirk says, looking to Jake with his ears perked in inquiry. 

“Oh most definitely,” Jakes says, smiling and even laughing a bit in the afterglow of orgasm. 

“Good,” Dirk leans in to less a longer kiss against Jake’s lips, humming and even smiling a little himself. Once he parts, Dave takes his place kissing Jake’s lips. 

“What about you two?” Jake asks as Dave parts, only for the two fawns to look at each other with knowing grins and pressing two last kisses to Jake’s cheeks before letting go. 

“For another day. If you venture further into the forest tomorrow, perhaps you may venture further with us,” Dirk says, taking Dave’s hand into his own. “Till next time Jake,” Dave says with a wink before they turn around and scamper off into the darkness of the woods, disappearing into the brush.

Jake decides he may never find another excuse not to go into the woods again, and he makes his way back home already making plans and packing extra for tomorrow.


End file.
